Headquarters Gets a Bit Crowded
by RedHal
Summary: You've read stories of the Marauders getting sent to the future and of the second generation getting sent to the past. Here's a combo. More info inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. TRL Loves You has asked me to write this, so the idea isn't mine either.

Summary: You've seen stories where the 2nd Generation go to the past. You've seen stories where the Marauders go to the future. Well, here's a bit of a twist. James II messes up a potion and sends his brother, sister, cousins, Teddy, and himself to 1995. At the same time in 1981, Sirius does the same thing and sends himself, Remus, James I, and Lily I to the EXACT same time period. Can the Order keep hidden from the Ministry? And can the time travelers get back home?

_**Headquarters Gets a Bit Crowded**_

**Prologue**

2018,

"Do you really think this will work?" Harry Potter asked his sister-in-law.

"I don't blame you for being skeptical Harry." Hermione Weasley told her brother-in-all-but-blood. "I was too. But it's all the catches that make this hard."

"What kind of catches?" Harry asked.

"The person who brews have to have a form of love for the person taking it; it can't be brewed to save one's self; it needs to be taken 24 hours before the curse hits; it can only counter the curse itself, no other methods; and it takes 10 years to take effect."

"In other words, if Mum and Dad had this potion, I would have been starting Hogwarts by the time they recovered?" Harry asked as he picked up the recipe and looked it over. "You forgot another catch."

"What?" Hermione asked amazed she missed something.

"This thing makes Polyjuice look like First Year material!" he told her.

"I'm sure a few people are capable of brewing it." Hermione said.

Harry sighed.

"Yeah. Based on what Slughorn had told me, three capable people are you, Snape, and my mother. If this was available back then, then Snape would brew for Mum and she would brew for me and Dad and I'd have grown up in a happy family."

"No, because of the fact it takes ten years to take effect." She reminded him. "And the fact that another catch is that the person taking it can't know they're taking it, then the sacrifice would still be in effect and you'd still would have lived with the Dursleys until you started school."

"Well, at least I can still keep some of my aurors safe." Harry said.

"Yeah. Two." She said sarcastically. "Ron and Teddy."

Harry smirked.

"Still seems like yesterday Tonks was trying to get it through Remus' head she loved him despite the condition. And now…"

Harry laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say that boy hasn't done any shopping for himself for a LONG time. For the past year, Christmas and Birthday, he's asked for cash presents only."

"Saving up for something big huh?" she asked.

"Caught the boy on numerous occasions 'casually' going into different jewelry stores as well." Harry added with a smirk.

"The MOMENT that's announced, hell is going to break loose." Hermione groaned. "Not that I'm not happy, but between Molly and Fleur trying to plan the wedding and chances are Andromeda's going to want to contribute some of her ideas…it's going to be crazy."

"Speaking of all hell breaking loose," Harry said. "Did Rose tell you about hers and Al's best friend?"

"Not directly, but based on what she's said, I think I have a good idea." Hermione admitted. "And you asking just confirmed it as Ron will definitely throw a conniption. But back to the subject, what do you think of the potion?"

"I think it's a breakthrough in the realm of magical theory. Definitely throws a wrench into the belief that it's impossible to survive the killing curse."

"That was done when you were hit with it…TWICE!"

"The only reason I survived was Mum's sacrifice and the horcrux." Harry argued.

"Should we go on and make it?" Hermione asked.

"Make what?"

The two looked up to see the turquoise-haired newly 20 year old Teddy Lupin enter the room.

"A potion the unspeakables discovered." Hermione said. "It's…pretty much a counter to the killing curse."

Harry handed his godson the potion instructions. Teddy took it looking interested.

After all, eye-witness accounts did confirm that both Tonks and Remus were hit with the curse.

"Could this have helped Mum and Dad?" Teddy asked before eyes widening at the instructions. "Providing it was made in time by someone competent?"

"And that they took it in time." Hermione confirmed. "They would have had to have taken it 24 hours before the battle and drink it not knowing what it was."

"Not to mention Dad's condition." Teddy added. "There's no proof it'll work for werewolves…or metamorphmagi for that matter. Anyways, where's Aunt Ginny and Lily?"

"Lily's spending the day with Hugo while Gran's babysitting. As for Gin, she's observing the Cannons versus Harpies game." Harry said. "Though she did mention of going out with the team after the win to catch up which means, it's time for us to get the kids."


	2. Future Gets Sent Back

**Chapter 1: Future Gets Sent Back**

A couple of months later,

13 year old James Sirius Potter was working on a potion at home for extra credit.

"What are you doing?"

James looked up and saw his recently-turned-10 year old sister, Lily Luna Potter standing in the door.

"Just some Potions homework." He said innocently.

She gave him a look and was about to quote a rule when she was pushed forward into the room. Her other brother, 12 year old Al, their cousins, and their 'godbrother' came running in.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Grandma's on the warpath" 13 year old Fred said. "Everything MUST be perfect for Aunt Ginny's surprise birthday party."

"She's JUST turning 37." James said.

"That's what Hugo said to get her on the warpath." 12 year old Rose said.

"But I don't get something." Lucy said while turning to 18 year old Victorie and Teddy. "You two weren't there."

"We're running from a deadlier force." Teddy said.

"More like hiding" Victorie corrected.

"And what force is that?" 16 year old Dominique asked her sister.

"The combined efforts of an overprotective father and a quarter-veela mother whose wedding was interrupted so as soon as one of their children get engaged, all hell will break loose." Teddy said

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Victorie asked.

James, while watching the exchange, reached for the next ingredient.

"James! Wait!" Teddy exclaimed.

It was too late. As soon as the ingredient hit the liquid, the potion exploded.

0000

When the smoke cleared…

"What the hell did you do?" 11 year old Roxanne asked.

"The instructions called for fairy wings!" James defended

"FRESH wings James!" Teddy told the younger boy. "Not pickled."

"Oops." James said simply.

"Where are we?" Lily asked

The 13 kids looked around. They were no longer at the Potter house. In fact, they were in the middle of a muggle subdivision.

"Stay close" Teddy instructed as he and Victorie pulled out their wands. Teddy turned his hair dark brown to make him look more muggle.

The group wandered for a few minutes until a chill filled the air.

"For August, it's pretty cold." 14 year old Louis stated.

"TED!" Victorie exclaimed horrified as she pointed.

Everyone turned to see two dementors attacking two teenage boys.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the two graduates shouted.

A wolf emerged from Teddy's wand and a dolphin[1] emerged from Victorie's.

The two patroni chased the dementors away and the gang ran to the muggles, Teddy ready to do a memory charm if needed.

"Are you two alright?" Victorie asked the two boys.

The larger of the two boys fainted.

"Yeah. Thanks." The other boy answered as he picked up a fallen wand.

There was something vaguely familiar about this boy.

"You're a wizard?" James asked

"And you're an idiot." Dominique told her cousin. "Now that we've established that, why were there dementors here?"

"Voldemort probably made an alliance with the dementors and sent them here." The new wizard said looking at where the dementors vanished.

"Voldemort?" Teddy asked as he started piecing just what James had done.

"You know." The unnamed wizard said. "You-Know-Who? Tom Riddle? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? The Dark Lord."

"Oh! You mean the Man-Who-Let-the-Boy-Live!" Fred exclaimed.

The familiar looking wizard blinked.

"That's a new one." He mused.

"That's my Dad's name for him." Fred said.

"But that can't be right." 14 year old Louis said. "Our uncle defeated him back in 1998 during the Battle of Hogwarts…Part Two Section Two"

The new guy blinked again.

"It's 1995" he stated wondering about these new people.

The time travelers gasped and turned to glare at James.

"How was I supposed to know the potion called for fresh! It didn't specify!"

"Okay" the new guy said taking charge. "Where are you from"

"2018" Victorie stated before turning to Teddy who was deep in thought. "Ted?"

"If it's 1995, then the Order of the Phoenix should have reconvened and since he died in 1997, then Dumbledore should be at Headquarters. If anyone can help us, he can." The half-werewolf said.

"Dumbledore's dead in your time?" the present-day wizard asked as if the thought was unconceivable.

"Long story." 10 year old Hugo said. "Who are you?"

The 15 year old wizard just lifted his bangs to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh sh-. We're dead." Al swore.

"Al!" the 15 year old Molly scolded as her twin sister giggled at Al's language.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well…to put it bluntly…Hi Dad" Al said.

Rose smacked her forehead.

"Dad?" Harry asked nervously as he eyed all thirteen of them.

"Not ALL of us." Molly said. "I think Aunt Ginny would have killed you by James."

"Please." Lucy argued with her twin. "If all of use really WERE Uncle Harry's kids, he'd be dead by Dom."

"WHOA!" Harry exclaimed with his head swimming after hearing what Molly had dead not sure which to deal with first:

Him and Ginny?

And…James?

"Okay." Teddy said taking control being the eldest and realizing that this Harry Potter wasn't the head auror he knew as his godfather. "I think the best move would be to modify the muggle's memory and then head to headquarters. However, since only Vic and I can apporate, we might want to go to a safer place to make the trips. I've been to Privet Drive once so I can apparate this lot into your room while we make a game plan."

Silence

"You've been around Dad too long" James said simply.

**[1]: For those who missed it, I wasn't sure what to make Victorie's patronus so I had a poll. Dolphin came out first followed by she-wolf in second and lion in third.**

**A/N: Age guide:**

Teddy: 20

Victorie: 18

Dominique: 16

Molly: 15

Lucy: 15

Louis: 14

James: 13

Fred: 13

Rose: 12

Albus: 12

Roxanne: 11

Lily: 10

Hugo: 10


	3. Past Gets Sent Forward

**Chapter 2: Past Gets Sent Forward**

In 1981,

"Remind me why Dumbledore picked you for the project." Lily Potter said.

"Because the other top potion students are doing something for the Order or work for Voldemort." Sirius Black said.

The door to the kitchen opened and James Potter and Remus Lupin entered.

"You're home early." Lily stated to her husband.

"Moody let go early. Also figured out I won't be joining the force until after Voldemort is dealt with. The Order comes first…well…second when you include family." James said before kissing his wife.

"Missed too much work so I'm jobless…again." Remus added with a shrug.

"You'll always have a job with us Remus." Lily said kindly.

"Here I am." Remus joked. "Second in the class of THE most prestigious wizarding school in the world…or at least Britain…and I'm a nanny for my best friend's son."

"You love Harry and you know it." James teased.

"Don't get me wrong. I love him as much as Padfoot does."

"You better believe I love that kid." Sirius said with a fond smile as he thought of his godson napping in the playpen in the other room.

"It's just…" Remus continued.

"All that talent for changing nappies and getting puked on." James said with a smirk knowing full well Remus didn't mind, but was venting in his own way about the prejudices against werewolves.

"Well…Yeah!" Remus admitted. 'Though, in all honest…I'd prefer it over spying on the other werewolves."

"Of course!" Sirius said grabbing an ingredient…not paying any attention as he spoke. "Harry's cuter than Greyback."

"Padfoot. That's like saying Lily's prettier than Bella. No comparison." James said.

"Sirius! Wait!" Remus exclaimed as he noticed just what Sirius was about to pour into the potion.

Too late.

0000

When the smoke cleared…

"What the hell?" James swore.

"Oh sh-" Sirius swore as he looked around.

"What happened? Where are we?" Lily asked panicking.

Remus turned and saw a group of people gapping at them.

One look freakishly familiar.

"WE LEFT THE BABY!" Lily screamed

Little did she know, after hearing his father and one of his two favorite uncles come home, baby Harry had woken up, escaped the pen, and had crawled into the kitchen just in time to get caught in the explosion.

Curious as to the change in scenery, the baby crawled out into the new hall and started to explore as the adults were looking around (just before Lily realized that the baby was 'at home')

"Hello there." A kind female voice cooed.

Baby Harry looked up and beamed at the pretty redheaded girl.

She bent down and picked him up.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

Baby Harry looked away shyly.

"Ginny?" Ron asked as he and Hermione came down. "What's with the baby?"

"No clue." Ginny admitted.

"WE LEFT THE BABY!" a voice came from the other room (A/N: same scream as above).

The teens entered the kitchen and their eyes widened at the sight of the four new adults.

"E-Excuse me." Ginny said.

The newcomers turned and relaxed at the sight of the 13 month old.

"Did you make a new friend?" Lily asked her son sweetly.

"Pwetty" Baby Harry said as he pointed to the girl holding him.

"Thank you." Ginny said as Hermione giggled and Ron had a confused look on his face. "What's your name?"

The baby just stuck his thumb into his mouth.

"There's something oddly familiar about him." Hermione mused.

"Well, he has dropped by a few meetings." James said. "But I haven't seen you kids around."

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you kids." Sirius said. "I'm Sirius Black and these are Moony, Prongs, and Lily. And this kid is Prongs' kid, Harry."

Jaws dropped.

"You mean…" Ron gasped before running to hide behind one of the present day adults. The one that looked so familiar to Remus.

"You four have no idea, do you?" Hermione asked as if holding her temper in.

"Know what?" Lily asked.

"What Hermione means," the man who Ron had hid behind explained calmly. "Is that the year is 1995."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Baby Harry looked back and forth between the Remus he knew and this new guy as if also noticing the similarities.

"Yes, and I think Harry's getting the gist." The man said smiling at the baby.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Instead of answering, the man walked towards the baby leaving Ron out in the open should Hermione take her anger out on him. He then smiled at the baby.

"Harry? Who am I?"

The baby blinked.

"Unca Moowy?" he asked as he looked back and forth between the two Lupins.

"I almost forgot you used to call me that." Lupin chuckled as he took the baby.

Four jaws dropped.

"Merlin Moony! What have you done to yourself?" Sirius joked as he eyed the grey hairs.

"Shut up Padfoot." The two Remus Lupins chorused.

"That was freaky." James admitted to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"You want freaky?" Lupin asked before handing the baby to Lily and went to the door and called out, "OI! PADFOOT!"

"What am I doing back in this dump?" Sirius asked with a pout.

"You offered it for the Order." Molly answered as she got over her shock

"What's up Moony?" The older Sirius Black asked as he entered.

A girly shriek drew his attention from his friend to a sight he never thought he'd see ever again.

"What happened to my hair!" Sirius asked much to everyone's amusement as the baby looked back and forth between his two godfathers. One with the slick hair that looked well taken care of and the older one with the matted hair that looked as if a brush hadn't been through it in ages.

"You have bigger problems." Black told his younger self.

"So…now we just need to meet the future me and Lily." James stated.

There was an awkward silence.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Lily figured as she held her baby tighter.

"You and James are…Harry's not." Lupin confirmed.

"So…if it's 1995…" James figured

"He recently turned 15." Black confirmed. "In fact, Ron and Hermione here are his best mates. His Padfoot and Moony if you will."

"So where is he?" Sirius asked his older self

"Dumbledore placed him in the care of his muggle relatives." Molly answered.

Silence fell once again.

"Ron. Hermione. Ginny." Lily said sweetly. "Would you three take Harry upstairs?"

The Marauders, past and present, backed away from her as she handed the baby over.

**A/N: Name Guide **

**Sirius from 1995: Black**

**Remus from 1995: Lupin**

**Sirius from 1981: Sirius**

**Remus from 1981: Remus**

**Harry from 1981: Baby Harry**

**Harry from 1995: Harry**

**Once they meet**

**James from 1981: Prongs**

**James from 2018: James **

**Lily from 1981: Lily **

**Lily from 2018: Lily II**

**Fred from 1995: Fred**

**Fred from 2018: Fred II**

**Molly from 1995: Mrs. Weasley**

**Molly from 2018: Molly**


	4. Past, Present, and Future Collide

**Chapter 3: Past, Present, and Future Collide**

Meanwhile, back on Privet Drive,

The 14 magical teens (or 20 year old in Teddy's case) were gathered in Harry's room after sneaking past the Dursleys.

Luckily, Teddy's memory charm on Dudley also altered the muggle's memory of Harry threatening Dudley just before the attack so for all the muggles knew, Harry had found Dudley sick after what he 'suspected' to be food poisoning from something he ate at the Polkisses.

"Okay." Teddy said. "The best plan is for Vic and I to apparate you kids two at a time."

The metamorphmagus blinked and shook his head after looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sorry. It's just…you're my godfather and I just called YOU 'kid.'"

"I think we're ALL going to be feeling weird for a while." Harry admitted with his head still reeling over the fact he had his nieces, nephews, and kids in the room.

"Okay. Vic. You take Dom and Louis and I'll take Molly and Lucy for Trip 1. The rest of you, don't get caught."

After the six left, Harry released Hedwig.

"I'll meet up with you where Ron and Hermione are." He told his owl.

0000

Five minutes later, the 14 of them were standing outside Grimmauld. The place appeared as Harry read the address from a piece of parchment Teddy gave him.

"This is now the Potter home." James informed him.

They went into the house.

"I live here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but it's a lot nicer in our time." Al admitted.

Suddenly, a door opened and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left a room. To Harry's shock, Ginny was holding a baby.

Harry opened his mouth to greet them. However,

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN ALBUS LEFT HIM WITH MY SISTER?" a voice screamed from the other room.

Suddenly, it sounded as if a silencing ward was put up.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"Time travelers from the past." Ron said thinking Teddy was an order member he hadn't met yet.

"So who's the baby?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" his friends exclaimed as they noticed him.

"Da-da!" the baby cheered.

"Not quite Harry." Ginny informed the baby.

"You mean…" Harry gasped.

"Harry James Potter." Ginny introduced. "Who are your friends?"

"Time travelers from the future." Harry said as he pointed each out having gotten to know their names during the apparition trips. "Ted, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily"

"So we have people from the past AND future?" Ron gasped.

"You think THAT'S weird?" Harry asked as Teddy relieved Ginny of the baby. "Ted's holding his godfather"

"Really? You're Harry's godson?" Ginny asked.

"Hey! I'm his nephew!" Fred argued.

"And I'm his son" James pointed out as if that gave him leverage above all others.

"So am I." Al reminded his brother.

"Are you ALL related to Harry?" Ron gasped.

"Ron. We shouldn't!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh, Relax Mum." Hugo sighed.

"MUM!" Ron and Hermione chorused in shock.

"As for your question Uncle Ron, yes." Molly answered. "Victorie through Hugo are his nieces and nephews, James, Al, and Lily are his kids, and Teddy's his godson."

"Wow. You have a LOT of a nieces and nephews." Ron told his best friend.

"Well," Ginny pointed out. "If Hugo is Harry's nephew and Hermione's son, then these kids are also…wait…Did you call him UNCLE Ron?"

"Yes Aunt Ginny" Molly admitted. "I'm Molly Weasley…The second."

"So…you're ALL Weasleys?" Ron asked.

"In blood. Except Teddy." Al admitted. "James, Lily, and I are Potters and Teddy's a Lupin."

"You're Professor Lupin's kid!" Hermione asked in spite of herself.

"Yeah." Ted said turning to the baby. "Wanna see something cool? Your kids were fascinated by this when they were your age."

Victorie smiled at how well Teddy worked with the baby.

To Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's shock, Teddy's hair went from dark brown to turquoise.

The baby squealed and clapped.

"Wait…" Ron said pointing to the Potter kids. "How can you three be Weasleys by blood if Harry's your Dad?"

"Mum's. A. Weasley" Al said slowly as if spelling it out for his uncle

"I don't have any female cous OW!" Ron started before being kicked by Ginny.

"He means ME!" Ginny told her brother having recognized herself in her daughter.

"Wow Dad. You were dumb." Hugo stated.

"Huh?" Ron exclaimed as Hermione blushed.

The door then opened and Black walked out. A loud voice was heard saying something along the lines of 'give me back my wand Remus so I can hex that...' Sirius closed the door before they could hear anymore.

"It's getting too dangerous in there. Dumbledore just came…what the hell?"

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged his godfather.

"What are you doing here?" Black asked. "Not that I'm not pleased."

"Time travelers from the future." Harry explained.

"And you're sure they're safe?" Black asked

"Don't worry Padfoot. I wouldn't hurt my own godfather." Ted said

"You're godfather?" Black gasped.

Teddy handed the baby back to Ginny and pulled out his inner Marauder.

"Ted Remus Lupin at your service." Teddy introduced himself with a bow while turning his hair bubblegum pink.

Black blinked.

"MOONY!" Black exclaimed as he went back into the room to find Lily being held back by James and his own younger self. Remus was standing next to his older self on the other side of the room holding Lily's wand.

"Which one?" Remus asked.

"You and TONKS!" Black continued, but towards Lupin. "Why am I just now being told?"

Tonks blushed as her mother's cousin had discovered her little secret.

"What are you talking about?" Lupin asked

"I'm talking about more time travelers, but this time from the future. One of which introduced himself as Ted Remus Lupin, and his hair was THAT color!" Black said pointing to Tonks.

"Bring them in." Dumbledore said calmly.

A few minutes later, the time travelers from the future entered with a surprise.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she hugged the 15 year old.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted before noticing his parents and the younger Remus and Sirius.

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked Teddy.

"Well…James was working on an extra credit potion assignment and added pickled fairy wings rather than fresh." Teddy answered.

"Sounds familiar." Remus said glaring at Sirius.

"How is it 13 of you got transported." Arthur asked.

"Hiding from Gran." Hugo admitted.

"I was hiding from…Victorie's parents." Ted added.

"Why's that?" Tonks asked.

Teddy and Victorie exchanged a look. The blond girl sighed and held out her left hand.

A STUNNING diamond ring stood out.

All the female cousins and Victorie's sister, as well as the other females in the room, squealed causing Teddy, Remus, and Lupin to wince due to their sensitive hearing.

Fred and George entered and gapped at the scene they beheld after having spent the time working on some new products.

"Congratulations." Lupin told the boy.

"Thanks. Not sure if we'll survive long enough though."

"In-laws?" Lupin asked as Lily and James took advantage of the distraction and hugged their teenage son.

"Well, yeah, but that's not the scariest. I'm worried about what my godfather is going to do to all 13 of us."

James groaned as he heard Teddy.

"Dad is going to ground us for a YEAR!"

"A year won't even COVER that!" a stern voice said in the doorway.

**A/N: Name Guide **

**Sirius from 1995: Black**

**Remus from 1995: Lupin**

**Sirius from 1981: Sirius**

**Remus from 1981: Remus**

**Harry from 1981: Baby Harry**

**Harry from 1995: Harry**

**James from 1981: Prongs**

**James from 2018: James **

**Lily from 1981: Lily **

**Lily from 2018: Lily II**

**Fred from 1995: Fred**

**Fred from 2018: Fred II**

**Molly from 1995: Mrs. Weasley**

**Molly from 2018: Molly**


	5. Rescue

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

Last time:

"_Congratulations." Lupin told the boy._

"_Thanks. Not sure if we'll survive long enough though." _

"_In-laws?" Lupin asked._

"_Well, yeah, but that's not the scariest. I'm worried about what my godfather is going to do to all 13 of us." _

_James groaned as he heard Teddy._

"_Dad is going to ground us for a YEAR!" _

"_A year won't even COVER that!" a stern voice said in the doorway._

Everyone turned to see a man just a few years older than Lupin and Black looking very stern. However, his green eyes betrayed a hint of relief.

All thirteen from the future gulped.

"I think I already know the answer, but just for the benefit of the doubt, what happened?" the man asked in a tone that said 'tell the truth or else.'

"Apparently pickled fairy wings have different properties than fresh." James stated hoping his father was able to translate.

Unfortunately he was.

"And what is the Number 1 rule in the house concerning potions?" his father asked.

James winced.

"Don't make potions without adult supervision until you get at least an E on your OWL in Potions." James quoted. "And even then, the supervisor had to have gotten an E or better."

"All eligible supervisors were downstairs." Older Harry stated as Teddy had gotten an A. "Do you have ANY idea how lucky you are that the explosion didn't kill any of you?"

The room was silent. Those from the past and present who had gotten the connection had their jaws dropped open. There was no way this was the same Harry Potter.

Then, without warning, Older Harry seized James and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank Merlin you kids ARE safe." He sighed. At his beckoning, Al and Lily joined the hug. "I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you lot on top of living through the war."

"I'm sorry Dad." James apologized. "Just…everyone was busy with Mum's birthday, so I figured it would be a good time to work on homework."

There was an awkward silence.

"This coming from the boy whose excuse when he was caught doing his homework on August 31st at night was, and I quote, 'I am the nephew of Fred and George Weasley AND share the names of two Marauders'?" Older Harry challenged.

"Jasmine got on his case on the train." Fred tattled teasingly earning a death glare.

"Oh." Older Harry said knowingly.

"How do you know about Jasmine?" James demanded.

"I'm more interested in who Jasmine is." Black said with a smirk.

"You forget that I keep in contact with Aberforth, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Neville on TOP of the fact I have three portraits in my study that lead to McGonagall's office. There is nothing in that school that happens that I don't know about." Older Harry said.

"Nothing?" Al asked as he and Rose exchanged nervous glances.

"Yes you two. I know ALL about your best friend." Older Harry admitted.

"And you didn't tell Dad?" Rose asked, habitually motioning her head towards Ron.

"I'm the one who's going to have to deal with it and knowing Ron, he's going to be worse than when Hermione went out with Krum!"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Just…the hat did it again: put a member of a prominent Slytherin house in Gryffindor."

"Do you know how Mr. Malfoy took it?" Rose asked nervously.

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed as he turned to his daughter. "You're best friends with a MALFOY!"

"Kids aren't necessarily their parents Ron." Older Harry said sternly. "and if you don't believe that, you're no better than Snape."

Everyone who knew Snape, with the exception of Lily, winced.

"So, who's Jasmine?" Black tried again.

"A redheaded muggleborn girl who hasn't gotten around to hearing my story, thus doesn't understand why James and Al are so well known." Older Harry said smirking at his parents.

"Something tells me it's your love life all over again." Sirius said to Prongs.

"So…who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Older Harry exclaimed. "I'm so used to people already knowing."

He nodded towards his teenage self. Harry nodded as he realized what his older self wanted to do.

The two lifted up their bangs to reveal the scar.

"I'm Harry Potter." Older Harry confirmed earning a few gasps.

Lily looked between her three sons: the napping baby, the teenager, and the adult.

Fred and George finally recovered from their shock and started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just picturing the look…" Fred started.

"…on Snape's face at the…"

"…prospect of there being…"

"…three of you" George finished.

"Well we can't have him running off to kill himself, so is he due here?" Older Harry asked.

"Not until later." Dumbledore said "We were just about to have our meeting."

"So out." Mrs. Weasley told the kids, including Older Harry.

"Me too?" Older Harry asked. "Because, One: I've already LIVED this and Two: I'm older than THEM!"

He pointed to Black and Lupin.

"Not comforting knowing we changed his nappies." Black whispered.

"He has a point" Prongs said. "He can give us pointers."

"But…" Hermione tried to argue.

"It might save lives." Teddy added.

"I know." Hermione said. "I'm just worried about who could get killed instead."

"Here's an idea." Lily suggested. "You tell us who gets killed and how and we can decide from that."

"Okay." Older Harry said. "I don't know about the hows on some though"

"Do what you can" Arthur said.

Older Harry turned to Dumbledore who nodded.

"I'll start at the beginning for Mum and Dad." Older Harry said as he decided to go on before the kids could leave. "Marlene McKinnon and her family."

Lily gasped.

"Benjy Fenwick, Edward Bones and his family; Caradoc Dearborn vanished; Gideon and Fabian Prewett were killed by Dolohov."

The Weasleys bowed their heads.

"Dorcus Meadows was killed by Voldemort himself. You two as well, Mum and Dad. Frank and Alice were tortured. Cedric Diggory was killed on Voldemort's orders.

Teenage Harry winced as Prongs and Lily walked over to him after giving the baby to Sirius and hugged their teenage son.

"Now it's going to get harder because this is news for all of you and I don't think interruptions will be good. Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries while dueling Bellatrix Lestrange…at the end of my fifth year."

Harry gasped as Prongs gripped Sirius' arm as if trying to prevent his friend from dying. Black looked a bit pale but accepting.

"Amelia Bones and Emiline Vance I don't know details for, Albus Dumbledore…"

There was a much louder gasp.

"Poisoned by…dark magic, but his death was disguised as murder by one… well... um… how do I put this?"

"Al's middle name-sake killed his first?" Teddy suggested.

"We'll come back later." Older Harry said nervously before continuing, praying that topic would be forgotten. "Professor Burbage was killed by Voldemort. Hedwig took the killing curse. Mad-Eye, killing curse, not sure who shot. Peter strangled himself for showing me mercy."

Sirius, Remus, Prongs, and Lily exchanged a look. Surely not their Peter.

Dobby killed by a knife in the chest thrown by Bellatrix. Colin Creevy, not sure who killed him."

Ginny gasped.

"The Lupins. Dolohov and Bellatrix killed them."

Prongs placed a hand on Remus' shoulder while Black did the same for Lupin.

Older Harry took a deep breath knowing this next one wouldn't go over well.

"An exploding wall killed…Fred Weasley" he stated "Senior as I have a nephew with the same name."

Mrs. Weasley was using all of her strength not to scream as a hand covered her mouth to stiffen one.

"Snape by snake venom as Voldemort instructed Voldemort instructed Nagini to bite him. Many others as well."

Teddy cleared his throat.

"Doesn't count. That was the horcrux." Older Harry told his godson.

"Then at LEAST tell them of when Molly I called Bellatrix a bitch before killing her!"

There was a stunned silence. Molly gasped before noticing that both Sirius Blacks were looking at her with admiration and one step close to kissing her.

"If you have a penseive I can show it" Older Harry said.

"That won't be necessary." Dumbledore said much to the disappointment of over half the Order.

"So…Peter's the spy?" Prongs asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Older Harry confirmed. "We believe the reason was jealousy. I understand how you feel though. I have trouble believing that my friends would stab me in the back. But the truth is… Peter is the reason I grew up without parents."

"So what can we do to make this so I don't loose any children to death?" Arthur asked as Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged her twin boys.

Older Harry nodded to Teddy who ushered the kids out, mainly due to the horcrux in present day Harry.

"I know all the horcruxes and where to find them. That should bump up the battle."

"and we won't trust Wormtail." Lily stated simply and stubbornly as Teddy came back in.

"Mmm." Older Harry mused. "We want to be careful though. We don't want to change TOO much. It'll be easier if I was still the Boy-Who-Lived. He needs to mark his equal."

"What about the Potion Hermione was telling you about that they found in the Department of Mysteries." Teddy suggested.

"That could work. The sacrifice, because it's not proven, would still be in effect." Harry said.

"What potion is that?" Lily asked.

"Sorry. If we tell, it defeats the purpose." Older Harry said as he dug in his pockets and pulled out two vials and a piece of parchment that had writing on it.

"Does anyone have any other parchment?" Older Harry asked.

Dumbledore summoned some and handed it to Older Harry.

"Thanks Professor." Older Harry said.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_This may sound REALLY weird, but my name is Harry Potter. Yes the same Harry Potter that you know that is currently a baby about to enter the toddler stage. I am from the year 2018, but am writing to you from the year 1995. It appears that pickled fairy wings, as Sirius can tell you, have different properties than fresh. Though why it brought my children, nieces, nephews, and godson to the past while the Marauders and Lily went to the future, we may never know. _

_Anyways, in my time, we have found a counter to the killing curse. It's a potion and the recipe is enclosed. The list of catches for it is also on the page. I will give a vial to James and Lily each without telling them what it does and when to drink it. However, it won't take effect until 10 years after the matter._

_In other words, once you learn that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley defeated a troll in the girl's bathroom, check the Potters' graves._

_Whether or not I go back to them I leave to your judgment as we will be changing the future for the better. There have been a lot of deaths due to the war that has been over for 20 years now where I'm from. I'm trying not to change too much so I can still have my three children and beautiful wife, but also give my children the chance to have both sets of grandparents and let my godson have his parents back._

_Good luck._

_Harry Potter_

Older Harry folded the paper and charmed it to only open for and be read by Dumbledore and then handed it to Remus and then gave the vials to Lily.

"Drink these after midnight of October 30th." Older Harry instructed the parents.

"What will they do?" Prongs asked his older son.

"You'll know soon enough." He said as he handed them a spare time turner he brought when he came to get the kids.

"I wish we had more time to talk. To you or your younger self" Lily said.

"Just treasure what you have." Older Harry said smiling at his sleeping younger self, the scar on the forehead nonexistent. "Sorry about what has to happen Harry. But it'll work out in the end... I hope."

Lily, Prongs, the napping Baby Harry, Sirius, and Remus went back to the ruins of the Godric Hollow home to use the year-time turner and turned it 14 times.

Meanwhile,

"Mum's going to kill you" Rose warned her uncle.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt us." Older Harry whispered before gathering everyone around. He did a quick head count and all said their goodbyes.

When they got back to their own time, they were hit by an onslaught of new memories (one of which was an extra howler September 2nd, 1992).

The time stream had been changed.

"There you guys are!"

The group turned to see a 13 year old redheaded girl.

"I FOUND THEM!" the girl shouted.

"There you lot are." Ginny Potter said as she appeared in the doorway. "Thanks Georgianna."

"No sweat Aunt Ginny," Georgianna Weasley, daughter of Fred and Alicia Weasley, said.

"Why do I think that you changed history?" Ginny asked while giving her husband a look.

"Just play ignorant when Hermione asks." Harry said as he kissed his wife glad that Fate was on his side family-wise.

"Well, come one. Before Padfoot and Prongs eat all the food." She joked.

The End

A/N: I know I set this up for a sequel of how the potion saved them, but don't expect it soon. Between school and my read-the-books (full stories found on Wattpad), not to mention my other genre's, I'm going nuts (as most of you can probably relate). But the reason it ended like this is because this story is about the kids (and Marauders) time traveling. They did, they're back, and that's it...for now.


End file.
